


n a n o o k

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 25]Ele nem sempre acreditava em superstições, mas podia dizer o quanto algumas lhe assustavam…





	n a n o o k

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ AUBREY-MATURIN SERIES e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Patrick O'Brian** , criador/autor da série literária, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ MASTER AND COMMANDER: THE FAR SIDE OF THE WORLD e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Peter Weir** , diretor e produtor do filme e aos estúdios 20th Century Fox, Miramax Films e Universal Pictures, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas demais produtoras e distribuidoras, e outros detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 25 – Deuses e Divindades (Divino II) do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Ofertaram-me o Deus Nanuk da cultura esquimó do povo Inuit, sendo este conhecido como o Deus _dos ursos e da caça_.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: [Jack Aubrey X Stephen Maturin]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa, criada e editada por mim. 
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
>  _n a n o o k_ \- 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

 

Mãos percorriam os corpos enquanto as línguas e bocas se beijavam deleitando-se uma da outra. O contato dos corpos aumentava o calor, deixando o ambiente abafado mesmo sendo uma noite fria dentro do _HMS Surprise_. Jack e Stephen nem ligavam para o sacolejar que as ondas traziam ao barco ao bater contra a madeira, nada os impedia de se amarem. Ao menos talvez os devaneios da mente do nobre doutor, que vagavam por aí imaginando de tudo um pouco. No momento, focavam-se no atual problema com a falta de provisões e os burburinhos da população sobre possível motivo daquilo.

— Você está aqui querido, mas sua mente não — ditou Jack acariciando seu rosto.

— Temo que há um novo “Jonas” no navio.

— Você também ouviu a tripulação? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Todos estão a falar sobre essa história ouvida de alguém que passou pela colônia britânica no Canadá. Uma maldição para quem caça além do que deve.

— Eu ouvir dizer algo sobre desonrar a presa — ditou rindo um pouco enquanto se acomodava. Era engraçado notar o bom doutor preocupado com algo que tempos atrás dizia não acreditar.

— Não creio que seja algo para rir _my Joy¹_ , da última vez que os homens acreditaram em uma sandice como essas perdemos um membro da tripulação. Eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente.

— E esse temor todo seria porque há algo que você saiba além de mim é?

Stephen abraçou o outro e foi notável a diferença vibrante entre a pele alva do peito forte de Jack com os cabelos curtos e vermelhos do outro. Algo inquietava-o e isso feria o inglês fortemente. Abraçando-o com força, deslizou as mãos em um afago sobre as costas salpicadas de sardas do irlandês transmitindo carinho e amor. Aquilo pareceu o tranquilizar.

— Mais calmo?

— Um pouco.

— Agora irá contar-me o que mais anda escutando?

— Eles dizem que você é o _Jonas_. Com sua ganância em sempre querer mais, em nunca largar um desafio, por correr atrás de algo mesmo sabendo que é loucura.

— Eu estou desnorteado. E você acredita nisso?

— Não muito, pois essa superstição se refere a quem caça ursos, por isso não se aplicaria a você. Mas isso não diminui o desejo dos homens por saber quem seria o amaldiçoado por _nanook²_.

— Então esse é o nome do responsável pelo burburinho. Muito interessante. Mas você está certo querido, eu não cacei ursos nem estou em terra desonrando sua carne, pois a única coisa que estou a caçar agora é os seus beijos e tirar de sua mente toda e qualquer preocupação.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Como já citado, Stephen tem pelo costume chamar Jack de _Joy_ ou _My Joy_ , uma forma carinhosa de tratá-lo enquanto estão em momentos privados.
> 
> [2]. Segundo a cultura  _Inuit_ , o Deus Urso _Nanuk, Nanook_ ([Inuktitut](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inuktitut_language): ᓇᓄᖅ,[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanook#cite_note-1)  [[naˈnuq]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Inuktitut),[[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanook#cite_note-2) lit. "urso polar"), é adorado como Deus da caça e dos ursos. Conforme os ditos, ele é quem decidia quais caçadores mereciam sucesso. A lenda diz que, se um urso polar morto fosse tratado adequadamente pelo caçador, ele compartilharia a notícia com outros ursos e estaria disposto a ser morto por ele. Toda a carne – exceto o fígado – deveria ser comida, a pele usada para a roupa (um urso pode fazer três pares de calças e um par de  _mukluks_  ou  _kamiks_  – calçado típico). Os caçadores deviam respeitar a alma do urso, pendurando a pele em um lugar especial em sua casa por vários dias, e o espírito era oferecido – se fosse homem, oferecessem armas e ferramentas de caça, e se fosse mulher, caixas de agulhas e raspadores de pele. Se, no entanto, um caçador violasse essas regras e maltratasse um urso ou seu espírito, outros ursos o evitariam e ele não teria sucesso em suas caçadas.


End file.
